Yash, the other InuYasha
by VixenSerael21
Summary: InuYasha has felt threatened before when it came to keeping Kagome, he just never thought it would be like this. Who will Kagome pick and how will InuYasha react? please read. :


" InuYasha give that cup of Ramen to Shippou. You've had three so far!"

InuYasha looked from the kit to Kagome, their pleading eyes slowly penetrating his hard expression. That is until Shippou stuck out his tongue.

" No, I'm not giving that brat any of it!"

Kagome leaned in close to him and in a warning tone, " InuYasha."

He looked up sheepishly at her. Kagome looked deep into his eyes, " Don't make me say it."

InuYasha weighed his options, get sat, or give up and have his pride damaged?

" Say it if you want, but I'm not giving him my cup of ramen!"

Kagome let out a long breath and inhaled very slowly, " SIT!"

He plummeted to the ground, mumbling curses into the earth as Kagome and Shippou sat down in her sleeping bag, him enjoying the ramen they were fighting over.

InuYasha got up, jumped into the tree above the campsite, and dozed into a light sleep.

Kagome looked up at him as she laid in her sleeping bag, _I don't know why he makes me have to sit him like that, but then again, if he gave up when our enemies threaten him, we all may already be dead. I guess it's a good thing he's stubborn…..that's why he can't stop loving Kikyo, his heart is just as stubborn as the rest of him._

( The Next Day)

The whole gang woke up early, Sango made breakfast while Kagome put up her sleeping bag. InuYasha was sitting 'patiently' against a tree, and Miroku was busy eyeing Sango's round bum from his position behind her.

They set out soon after they got finished eating and came across a demon attacking some villagers. Kagome looked up immediately and felt the familiar tingle go through her.

" InuYasha!?"

He looked at her and knew she sensed a jewel shard. He slowly turned back around, watching Sango and Miroku as they fought the huge red demon.

" Where is it, Kagome?!"

She searched around the body with her eyes and saw the bright purple light, " It's in it's throat!"

InuYasha smirked as he came up to the demon, he lowered his sword to his side as it transformed into the huge Fang.

" Hey, Ugly!"

The demon turned it's beady red eyes toward the hanyou and snarled. InuYasha smirked even wider as he lifted his sword.

" Yeah, I'm talking to you! Where'd ya get that jewel shard in your neck from, huh?!"

The demon roared loud and menacing, but before he could lunged, InuYasha swiped his sword through the air and let out the Wind Scar. The shard fell from the sky soon after the body disintegrated. He grabbed it in mid-air and handed it to Kagome. All the villagers came over to greet their heroes.

" We are so thankful to you all! If you need anything, anything at all please tell us and I'll be sure you get it."

Miroku looked at the older man and his outfit and knew he must be wealthy, " actually, it would be very nice of you if we could stay in your village for the night."

The man looked around nervously and nodded his head. Everyone started off toward the village until….

" Hey! Rio, I did not give you permission to let these people stay in our village!"

Rio turned around and saw their master and protector, " forgive me, but you were not here-"

" I know I wasn't here, bastard! Did you want our village to go cold and hungry?! I went to the nearest village to see if I could trade with some people!"

Everyone turned around as the confrontation grew louder in volume. There was a collective gasp as they looked upon the new person. About six-feet tall, slight build but still muscular, black hair, gold eyes, and two black triangles on top of his head.

Kagome walked slowly over to the person, and kept looking back at InuYasha. The black-haired, golden- eyed, boy turned slightly to look into the most beautiful face he had ever seen. His breath caught in his throat as she looked into his eyes, he saw pure innocence in their depths and lost himself in them. Kagome gasped softly as she saw the longing and adoration in those golden orbs. He grabbed her hand gently and brought it to his lips.

His kiss was soft and sweet, though Kagome was not oblivious to how long his lips lingered or how he never stopped looking into her eyes. He lifted his head, still holding her hand.

With a gentle, almost in-awe voice, " hi, what's your name?"

Kagome blushed and smiled shyly as he looked upon her with such astonishment.

In a tone just as smooth and gentle, " I'm Kagome, what's yours?"

" Yash"

They were so enraptured by each other that they hadn't realized everyone was watching them until a very feral and dangerous growl came from the audience. Kagome snapped out of her trance and blushed deeply as she looked at everyone.

" This is Yash."

InuYasha stepped forward, growling as he moved to the side next to Kagome and put a protective arm around her. Yash looked at the other hanyou in surprise, he looked exactly like him except his hair was a silvery white. The two studied each other for a few minutes, until Yash got sick of the staring contest and walked toward the village.

" if you still want to stay the night, you'll stay in my house, even the baka can stay."

Everyone started walking toward the village, except for InuYasha as he unceremoniously grabbed Kagome's arm and yanked her to him.

" what the fuck was that, bitch?!"

Kagome pulled her arm free, " I don't know what you talking about."

InuYasha growled loudly as he pinned her to the closest tree, " why did you let that baka touch you?!"

Kagome had about enough now, he doesn't want to touch her, but God forbid someone else did. She pushed forcefully on his chest and stared into his eyes, her blood boiling as her fury came to the surface.

" What's it to you?! I'm not your property! I'm my own person and if I let someone touch me that's my business! if I want to date someone that's my business! And if I want to have someone, then I'm allowed to! You don't have any rights to me, remember, you have a clay bitch named Kikyo to warm your heart and bed!"

She ran off in the direction of the village, tears falling freely from her eyes.

InuYasha was left seething, _how dare that bitch think she can defy me! She's MINE! What makes her think she's allowed to have anyone other than me?!…..wait, she isn't mine, I haven't laid claim on her yet. And it wouldn't be right to do that anyhow, I'll be going to Hell with Kikyo when all this is done. So why can't I leave her be? Why do I feel my demon blood boil when I'm close to her if I'm not meant to be with her? Maybe I should give her a choice, let her choose if she wants to be with me."_

InuYasha began walking to the village, determined to find out who that guy was, and get a chance to tell Kagome that she has a choice.

( Back In the Village)

Everyone ate silently as they enjoyed their food, Kagome looked up bashfully every so often to find Yash looking intently at her. She smiled a little as she ate her dumplings .

Yash wasn't trying to be creepy, but he couldn't stop looking at her! She was so amazing, her porcelain skin, her womanly curves, her cute button nose, pouty lips, and those eyes. He could see himself looking into those eyes for the rest of his life. He looked down at his food and tried to keep the blush off his cheeks as he thought of a life with her, children with her, passionate lovemaking for all eternity.

Kagome couldn't stop her thoughts, _that Yash is so hot! I mean, he looks just like InuYasha, but the way he looks at me is completely different, like I'm precious to him. The way I always wanted InuYasha to look at me. Yash is just as toned as him too, I could feel his restrained power when he held my hand…ahh it still tingles too! I wonder if my lips would tingle if he kissed me? Ah, what am I saying?! I can't kiss him! InuYasha would be…wait, he doesn't own me and doesn't even plan on being with me. I could kiss Yash, but he would have to initiate it._

InuYasha stepped into the room to smell Kagome's arousal. He looked at her and saw her sneaking glances at Yash and….he could smell HIS arousal too! InuYasha closed his eyes and counted to ten like Kagome showed him one day as he tried to calm himself. He walked over to the empty spot next to Kagome and felt her heart race, good, she still gets excited with him around.

They all finished eating and went to go to their assigned rooms. Yash stopped Kagome with a gentle hand and asked if she would join him outside for a walk. She smiled and nodded her head shyly. InuYasha chose to stay behind and follow them.

Kagome walked silently with Yash and breathed in the natural smells of feudal Japan. She looked over at the boy next to her and decided to grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and smiled a gentle true smiled as he laced their fingers together. Yash stopped to gaze into her eyes and felt like time stood still as he felt himself leaning towards her face, closer and closer to her tempting pink lips. Kagome was in shock and as bad as she wanted to kiss him, a nagging part of her heart kept her from doing so. She pushed lightly on Yash's chest.

" Wait, I don't think I can do this."

Yash looked up at her with such hurt in his eyes, " Why? I know we have a connection, there's no way you don't feel it."

Kagome looked into his desperate eyes, " I do feel it, but I could never be with you when someone else resides within my heart."

" You're already in love with someone?"

Kagome simply nodded as she hung her head. Yash placed his middle and index finger underneath her chin and tilted her head back up.

" I would wait for you forever, and if there is a chance of you ever getting over this guy, I want to be close to you so maybe we could try being together."

InuYasha was pissed as hell after hearing their little exchange. Part of him was happy that she couldn't bring herself to get involved with Yash, but another part was angry when he heard her say she was in love already. Sure, there were a few people that loved her , like Koga, but Kagome always said that she only liked him as a friend, so who could it be?

Kagome smiled as she leaned into his shoulder, " I wish I could just get over him and be with you, but sometimes I feel like my heart belonged to him even before we ever met…like I was born to love him."

Kagome blushed as she just realized how deep her love for InuYasha really ran. Yash smiled sadly into the landscape, " well, I'll say this. That guy is one lucky bastard to have you love him, but he's got to be incredibly stupid to not give you his love in return."

Kagome looked up at him and studied his face, " You know, you and InuYasha are completely identical in appearance, except for the hair, but inside you are two completely different people. I don't think he would ever be this open with me, even though I kind of wish he would."

Yash grabbed her hand and gently led her to the room assigned her, but before he left he kissed her on the forehead and Kagome melted at the sweet affection. They bid good night and he left Kagome.

InuYasha followed them back to Kagome's room and then decided to follow Yash and finally get his story. Unfortunately, he wasn't as sneaky as he thought. Yash turned around and looked into the shadows.

" I know you're there InuYasha, so you might as well come out."

InuYasha left the safety of the dark and stood in front of Yash, sizing him up once again before sneering at him, " So what's your story?"

Yash gestured for him to sit on the floor with him, " I was told that my mother was a princess in love with a very powerful in-youkai. When my mother gave birth to me, her servant sensed danger approaching and ran away with me. I lived with her and her family until the day they died. Now I'm Lord and protector of this place, and no one questions me or ridicules me for what I am.

I heard that my mother, Princess Izayoi, was kind and beautiful."

InuYasha stood up and let the story sink in, he turned to Yash gave him another once over, " welcome to my dysfunctional family."

He walked away to think of what to do when he noticed Kagome out by the pond, watching the koi fish swim about. InuYasha always knew she was beautiful, but the way the moon shown on her at that moment, he never saw anything as breathtaking in his entire life. He approached her slowly and sat down next to her. She must have really had her head in the clouds because she didn't notice his presence until he softly called her name. she jumped a little, but then settle back down after seeing the familiar face and silver hair.

In unison, " What are you doing out here?"

They both paused for a second and laughed before sobering up enough to speak. Kagome looked into the golden eyes that sparked a fire in her no one else could, not even Yash, and spoke, " I'm sorry about the things I said from before. I just let my temper get the better of me."

InuYasha smirked and wrapped his arm around her, " it's okay, it's not like you weren't telling the truth…you don't belong to me so you're able to choose whoever you want to be with."

Kagome stared at him with the most disbelieving and shocked face ever, " first of all, I kind of always considered myself yours, and secondly I am where I want to be, right here by your side."

InuYasha was confused now, "but don't you want to go to that guy that you're in love with?"

The shocked faced turned into one of anger, " you were spying on me?! How could you, what gave you the right to follow me like that! If you weren't so dense you would already know who I love, but noooo you're too busy being blinded by a talking clay pot to see what's right in front of your eyes! You're just so stupid sometimes I could ring your scrau…"

InuYasha had no idea where the courage came from, but he must not have been as dense as everyone thought, because he finally caught on. He was so thrilled he did the only thing he could think to do, kiss her til' there's no tomorrow.

Kagome was shocked as InuYasha claimed her lips, but melted completely as it became so gentle and sweet, almost like he wanted to put into the kiss how he really felt about her. Kagome was overjoyed as she pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Without breaking the kiss, InuYasha carried her bridal style to her room and placed her in bed. He broke the kiss as he felt his blood heat from there simple actions, of course, her arousal did nothing to ease the throbbing in his loins. Kagome whimpered softly as she leaned in for more kisses, but InuYasha's gently pushed on her arms and kept her away.

" Kagome, we have to stop, or I'll do something I don't think you're ready for. I want to court you the right way, so we need to stop for now."

Kagome closed her eyes and prayed none of this was a dream, but as she opened them again and saw the smiling hanyou, she knew it couldn't be one of her dreams, it was just too real. She decided now or never, whether he said it or not, at least he would know her feelings.

" InuYasha, I love you, you're the one I was talking about."

InuYasha just smiled the most loving and beautiful smile to ever grace his lips, and that was the last thing Kagome saw as she let sleep take over.

The next day everyone got ready to leave. Kagome and InuYasha walked hand in hand over to Yash who was waiting outside for them. He gave a sad smile.

" So this is the guy you're in love with?"

Kagome looked up into the golden eyes of InuYasha and nodded. InuYasha turned his head to stare at Yash.

" If it makes you feel better, I didn't know until last night."

Yash shook his head, "no, it don't make me feel better, but know that if you do anything to fuck up your relationship I'll be there for her."

InuYasha growled as he wrapped a possessive arm around Kagome's waist.

" Well I'm not as stupid as everyone seems to think. I won't fuck it up, and you don't have a chance."

Yash smirked very InuYasha-like, " I'll still be around, I want her. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I won't back down. I catch wind of you doing anything to foul up, and you'll be seeing me sooner than you think."

InuYasha began walking toward Yash, but Kagome tugging on his hand kept him from getting very far.

" Yash, I love her, and that is all you need to know."

With that, they left to continue their hunt for the shards.

Yash watched his twin leave with the woman he now considered his and smirked to himself. He would see them again, he'd make sure of it. Kagome didn't deserve the bad treatment that InuYasha gave her, but Yash better make sure he sees her again before his brother wises up and realizes what he has.

* * *

InuYasha looked back before following the others, letting everything sink in and quietly whispered, "good-bye, my brother."

Kagome looked back at her Hanyou and smiled ever so softly. As much as she loved Yash's attention, InuYasha would always have her heart. Kagome walked back and grabbed a hold of his hand. He looked down at her and smirked, squeezing her hand and planting a small kiss on her cheek.

To Be Continued….


End file.
